


Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely

by MaeveElemora



Series: Mae's Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Arthur Maxson is a cocky little shit riding the power high of his life the way Godd Howard intended, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Rough Sex, and Nora is first in line for the ride, because in this house when you buy one kink you get another free, just as a possible warning for you loves in case deepthroating wasnt a big enough hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveElemora/pseuds/MaeveElemora
Summary: But the Elder seems none too concerned. The 21-year-old military prodigy, riding the high that comes with commanding the only form of society shaking power left in play, shows no lack of confidence as he pulls the tie out of Nora's hair with practiced ease. He knows his people are going to hear his only Sentinel willfully blowing him—hehasto know—but it's not phasing him in the least. If anything, the exhibition seems to be heightening the experience for him.He’s a boy-king playing with his new war set and you’re throwing yourself at his feet to be the favorite one in the box.The thought sends a chill up Nora’s spine.Damn right I am.✧* ✧*✿*✧ *✧It's the mooost wonderful tiiiiime of the yeeeeeeear! Day one, let's go.





	Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 Prompt List
> 
> 1) **Deep-Throating** | Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks
> 
> Normally I push myself to pick more than one kink per day, but smug dom!Arthur has been hounding me for too long to not use him as my opening day. 
> 
> I need it on record that it is 100% Gaqalesqua's fault that I'm warming up to this cranky edgelord. 
> 
> Also HUGE HUGE HUGE shoutout to marquis1305 for being the best cheerleader a girl could ask for <3
> 
> Thank you for your time, enjoy the self-indulgent sub trash <3

✧* ✧*✿*✧ *✧

_Absolute power corrupts absolutely._

Nora can't remember who the quote comes from. She can hear her father's chiding voice in her head insisting that she should, which is just... so inappropriate given the circumstances. Here she is nevertheless, eye level with the bulge of the Brotherhood's potentate, thinking about how disappointed her father would be in her momentary lapse in historical trivia.

She cuts off the train of thought before she can imagine his opinion of the _reason_ she's struggling to remember.

Ill-timed thoughts of her father aside, the quote fits Arthur Maxson phenomenally. The observation deck is in plain view of anyone who opens the main door, and the metal walls surrounding them will only serve to amplify any noises they're about to make. And there _will_ be noises. Incredibly obscene ones, if their past encounters are anything to go by.  
  
But the Elder seems none too concerned. The 21-year-old military prodigy, riding the high that comes with commanding the only form of society shaking power left in play, shows no lack of confidence as he pulls the tie out of Nora's hair with practiced ease. He knows his people are going to hear his only Sentinel willfully blowing him—he _has_ to know—but it's not phasing him in the least. If anything, the exhibition seems to be heightening the experience for him.

_He’s a boy-king playing with his new war set and you’re throwing yourself at his feet to be the favorite one in the box._

The thought sends a chill up Nora’s spine. _Damn right I am._

"My zipper, Sentinel."

Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, the things he could get her to do using just his voice alone.

Nora swallows down an undignified noise and hastens to follow his orders. In the old world, she had always taken her time when it came to undressing her partners, especially the ones in uniform. There had always been something so rewarding about making a military man tremble with anticipation under her teasing fingers, begging her to undo their belt. That's never been an option when it comes to Arthur. Brutally efficient in every aspect of life, the Elder has made it clear that the only pace they'll move at is _his_. When he gives her instruction, he expects her to follow it immediately.

He's hot and mouth-wateringly heavy in her hand when she pulls him out of his suit. She glides her lips along the length of his cock until they reach the skin of his hips in the only act of buildup he typically allows. He likes seeing it pressed against her face, she's learned. This time is no different, she can feel him throbbing against her cheek as he drags his fingers over her scalp to grip her hair. She takes in a deep breath as she opens her mouth to lick her way back up to the head of his cock. Arthur won't permit her to beat around the bush much longer, and, in all honesty, she doesn't think she could restrain herself if she tried.

Without further cunctation, Nora shifts her posture to take the Elder's cock all the way to the back of her throat. Arthur grunts his approval, his eyes still resolutely focused on her face. There's no rocking movement to his hips, no further demands. He simply keeps his fingers entwined in her hair. He's got an overly smug smirk teasing at the edge of his mouth as he silently watches her work her way up to taking him into her throat.

Nora can't tell if his complete lack of desperation is infuriating or intoxicating. Seeing her partner lose all sense of composure has always been what gets her off, but try as she might she can never seem to pull anything even resembling that from Arthur. She catches glimpses of it every so often; little moments of minor unhinging when he's on the verge of orgasm or succumbing to his darker instincts to lay claim. But none of it comes close to the genuine _begging_ she's been longing to hear from him.

Her newfound appreciation for being the plaything of the great and terrible Elder Maxson more than makes up for the lack of wish fulfillment, however. As soon as Arthur's cock begins inching its way into her throat, Nora's eagerly opening the crotch of her flight suit just enough to slide her hand in. The first touch of her fingers against her clit sends a jolt through her body powerful enough to make her eyes roll back.

"Eyes open, Sentinel," Arthur snaps. His fingers fold into a fist and yank at her hair, a punishment and a reinforcement of control in equal measures.

Nora forces her eyes open and refocuses on Arthur's face as she moves her fingers down to brush against her opening. Sweet Christ, she's wet. There's no resistance whatsoever as she slides two fingers into herself, only a toe-curling, frictionless glide. Bracing her palm on her clit, she beings a fevered rocking against her hand, her moans echoing through the observation deck every time Arthur's cock pulls out of her throat. Just as she finds her perfect rhythm, Arthur tugs her head back until she's all the way off his cock.

"Unzip your uniform," he orders. "All the way."

"Wha--" Nora tries, completely caught off guard.

"_Now_, Sentinel."

It takes a moment for the words to register through the haze of arousal. When they finally do, Nora licks her lips nervously, barely catching the urge to lean to the side to check their surroundings. Even with Arthur's coat still on, anyone who comes in through the main door is going to have a direct sightline to her lower half. The idea is hard enough to swallow even when she's fully clothed.

One look into Arthur's eyes tells her that's absolutely the reason he's ordering to do it. The _irritatingly_ smug, unwavering confidence she sees in them is absolutely the reason she follows through.

_Game on, asshole_, Nora thinks to herself as she undoes the length of her uniform. She goes all the way down, just as he demanded, and even pushes it halfway off her shoulders. Deciding to give him a show worth watching, she spreads her knees further and leans back before putting her hand back on her cunt.

She doesn't immediately set back to work on his cock. He can push her back onto it when he's ready for her to continue. Instead, she focuses her attention on riding her own hand. Her breathing is coming out pants now, intermittently interrupted by her barely restrained moaning. The feeling of her breasts moving in time with her movements heightens the moment even further for her, but it's nothing compared to the thrill of Arthur's predatory gaze on her while his cock hangs not even an inch from her lips.

Apparently having gotten his fill of watching her fuck herself, Arthur pulls her head back enough to wrap her hair around the observation railing. Keeping a steady grip on it, he smacks the head of his cock against her waiting tongue. Nora lets out a purposely loud moan, knowing full well how good the vibration will feel. She's rewarded with a sharp hiss and feel of him twisting her hair around the railing even tighter.

After roughly thrusting back into her mouth, Arthur slams his now-free hand onto the other side of the railing, effectively caging her in. He's claimed full control of the situation now, and the pace he sets it a brutal one. Nora's practiced ease when it comes to relaxing her throat and the advantage of Arthur's height means he's able to be as rough as he pleases with little hindrance.

"Hold it," Arthur orders with a growl, stilling his hips when his cock is buried in her throat all the way to the base. "Hold. It."

Nora could tap out any second but she doesn't want to. God she doesn't want to. She takes the burn and holds back the urge to gag around the intrusion through sheer force of will. Her eyes are stinging with tears and her lungs are burning, but she's _so fucking close_ to cumming on her fingers right here in the observation deck, exposed for the world to see. There's a subtle shake in Arthur's hands now and his breathing is starting to hitch. He pulls out of her throat with a guttural sound, leaving Nora gasping to recover as he takes his cock back in hand to stroke himself at a furious pace.

"You're going to keep your mouth open while I cum on your face, Sentinel," he tells her.

"Yes, sir."

Her automatic response must do wonders for his ego because his tightly-held control slips just enough for him to let out an audible curse. It's exhilarating, seeing the infamous Elder Maxson lose himself just inches from her face, her mind's eye conjuring the image of what she must look like from his perspective. His most valued and powerful weapon down on her knees, mouth stretched open, chest heaving, fingers frantically working to pitch herself over the edge.

It all gets to be too much suddenly. The view of Arthur working himself to orgasm, the thought of how he must view her, the knowledge that the flight crew can _definitely_ hear them. It all hits her at once and her eyes slam shut as her cunt clenches around her fingers. She's got just enough awareness left to register the sounds of Arthur grunting and the feeling of his cum landing in on her skin in staccato spurts.

When Nora catches her breath enough to open her eyes and assess herself, she finds two streaks of Arthur's cum painted across her breasts in addition to the two she can feel across her cheek and the one she can taste in her mouth. Without a word, Arthur releases his grip on her hair still wrapped around the observation railing.

He's trained her well enough for her to take the hint and raise herself up for him to be able to wipe up the two streaks across her breasts with the tip of his cock. Once he's got it all, she takes him back into her mouth and circles her tongue around his shaft until it's clean. She pulls back with a _pop_ and patiently waits for him to repeat the process with the remaining cum on her cheek. When he enters her mouth for the final cleaning, she lets out a soft, contented hum.

"Excellent work, Sentinel," Arthur says, already regaining his normal, controlled tone as he pulls out and swipes the head of his cock against her lower lip one last time. "You're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir."

✧* ✧*✿*✧ *✧

**Author's Note:**

> Cunctation is my new fav word in case anyone was wondering. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr once again! Whole new account, so come say hi at maeveelemora.tumblr.com <3
> 
> As always, comments, feedback, and suggestions are always welcome! Feel free to send them here or on tumblr <3


End file.
